Back and forth
by suckerforvauseman
Summary: Alex comes home to find Piper's attention not fully focused on her. Smut ensues.


"Pipes, you home?" Alex called, entering the apartment. "I'm in the kitchen Al," came the call back. Alex wandered into the kitchen and was totally caught off guard by how naturally beautiful her girlfriend looked. Every damn time.

She exhaled slightly and came up behind Piper, who was leaning over some or other recipe book, and shoved her hands into the pockets of Piper's cut-off jeans, one in each. Alex moaned softly in her girlfriend's ear as she groped her taught, little butt. "Alex! Stop that, I'm trying to figure out what to make for dinner. This is serious business here," Piper said, spinning around. Alex could see the outline of her perky tits through her top. Wow, au natural indeed.

"Oh babe, come on, you know you enjoy it," Alex countered. "Whether I enjoy it or not is not part of the question right now. Right now, I'm deciding what we are going to eat. So stop being a distraction unless you want to dissolve into a pile of bones," Piper huffed.

"You are so dramatic! Since when did you become such a prissy housewife anyway?" Alex asked smugly. "Prissy housewife?" Piper picked up the cleaning towel lying on the counter and started slapping Alex with it. "Get out, out, out, out," Piper said, chasing Alex out of the kitchen.

Alex chuckled to herself. It was pretty easy to get Piper riled up. But she also knew her boundaries. Too much teasing had turned ugly before. But tonight, she was in a wild mood. She wanted her girlfriend. Had thought about her all day. God, she was so turned on. And Piper was just being her usual sexy self cooking fucking dinner…

"Here we go," Piper set down a plate and a beer on the table next to the couch. Alex flicked off the TV and sat up. "Thank you baby," she said, pulling her girlfriend into her lap before she could disappear again to get her food. "For making my favourite meal." Alex had known what was cooking because of the familiar smell that had wafted down the passageway into the lounge.

She kissed Piper lightly and then turned her attention to her meal. They ate in silence, Piper stealing hasty glances across from Alex, trying to read her. Was she tired? Just not too long ago she had been trying to get her out of her pants, and now she seemed withdrawn! It was unlike Alex to give up so quickly. And truth be told, Piper was kind of up for that blinding desire that turned-on Alex sent raging through her. That's why she wanted to get dinner done.

So she could focus all her attention on her goddess of a girlfriend. Fuck, even when she wasn't her loud, obnoxious self, Alex was still the most perfect thing in the world, Piper thought. And she was still in her leather jacket. And Alex in her leather jacket was the hottest Alex ever.

"Aren't you hot in that jacket, Al?" asked Piper, seizing a chance for conversation, a conversation that might lead to clothes being shed, or at least one item of clothing in any case. "Aren't you cold in those teeny-tiny shorts, Pipes?" was the response she got. Not what she was expecting, although she didn't really know what to expect with Alex most of the time.

Alex felt Piper's gaze on her, and looked up from her last mouthful to meet her eyes. "That was delicious." She chugged down her last swig of beer, and looked over at Piper's plate. Piper, who been so consumed in her own thoughts, and trying to work out Alex's, had barely touched her food.

"You had better eat up kid," Alex said, reclining back into the seat of the couch. Whatever that sentence meant, it had enough promise and hinting in it to shake Piper out of her temporary stupor and back to eating. When she was done, Alex casually cocked her head, and with her eyes glinting and a slight grin on her face, asked: "Are you satisfied now that we won't turn to bones?"

"That was what all of this was about? Did you feel like I was mothering you?" Piper blushed. "A bit perhaps, but overall it was sweet. And since I obeyed you, and was so well-behaved, you are now going to obey me, although I don't know how well-behaved you'll be," Alex intoned, her eyes dancing mischievously.

She got up off her spot, and leant over Piper. Piper tilted her face upwards slightly, and their lips almost locked, but not quite. The electricity between them grew more and more tangible till Alex finally gave in and plunged her lips downwards, placing them firmly on Piper's, kissing her hard. She stopped to take her girlfriend by the hand and lead her to their bedroom.

Alex had waited hours for this. Once in the bedroom, she got Piper up against the wall and held her head firmly in her hands while she continued kissing her roughly, turning her head to bite her neck, just hard enough for Piper to give out little yelps.

Yes, she would leave marks. No, she didn't care. This girl had forced her to bottle up her desire while she made dinner, for fuck sakes, and now it needed to be unleashed. She pushed herself into her girlfriend, feeling her wanting and longing grow increasingly urgent with each passing second.

When Alex stopped holding Piper in place just long enough to strip off her jacket, Piper saw an opportunity. She pushed Alex off of her, towards the bed, and pushed her a little harder to get her down on the bed. She got on top of Alex, pinning her down by the wrists and started kissing her just as roughly as Alex had been doing to her.

Still pinned underneath her girlfriend, Alex had no choice but to let Piper take off her shirt and bra. No, it wasn't supposed to go this way, not tonight, Alex thought. But all thoughts soon left her mind as she felt Piper's tongue trail across her collarbones. Waves of heat pulsed through her as Piper started sucking on her one nipple, and then the other.

With Alex's boobs in her hands, Piper made her way down, kissing the length of Alex's stomach, until she reached her pants that were still on. Well, fuck that. Overcome with the need to feel Alex on her own skin, Piper took off her shirt and got off her girlfriend to get out of her 'teeny-tiny shorts' and panties.

Alex hadn't even tried to make a move. She loved watching Piper overwhelmed with lust. It made her dizzy with passion, and all she wanted to do was please this creature, this beautiful, sensual creature. Piper knew that Alex lived to pleasure her, so she didn't waste any time in positioning herself on top of Alex's mouth – her pussy just inches away from Alex's tongue.

When she couldn't stand waiting any longer, she lowered herself onto her girlfriend's mouth, succumbing to Alex's sucking and flicking and thrusting. Alex knew exactly what to do with her tongue. With her hand controlling Piper's hips and her tongue reaching places in her that she didn't even know she had, Piper thought she might explode.

And explode she did, her orgasm coming in crashing waves around her as she rode Alex's face to her climax, steadying her arms on the headboard. A brilliant climax at that; she felt light-headed and as alive as she had ever been all at the same time. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Alex…" her voice trailed off.

Piper sank down, exhausted. "Jesus babe, I didn't suffocate you, did I?" Piper asked, looking over at a heavily breathing Alex. "You almost did, but you can't get rid of me that easily," Alex's voice was deeper than usual, and all husky and jagged. Eating a girl out really sounded good on her. Piper turned to her girlfriend, cupped Alex's face in her hands, and kissed her deeply.

She could taste herself on Alex's tongue. She looked into those green eyes, lashes dark with mascara, winged-eyeliner still perfect. And as Alex stared back into Piper's blue eyes, her own eyes sparkling and gleaming, she said: "I practically came with you too."

"Mmm, did you now?" Piper asked, feeling a fresh rush of energy and craving course its way through her body. She then realised that her poor girlfriend still had her pants on. With a newly-found fervour that Alex had sparked, Piper started undoing Alex's zipper and, getting frustrated, ripped her pants down with her lacy panties all in one go.

Alex, although surprised by this re-ignited fire, wasn't complaining, and helped kick her remaining clothes off so that she could be completely naked for her girlfriend. There was a look of hunger in Piper's eyes that she didn't often see, and instantly, like a light switch, she was turned on again, possibly even more so than before.

She was so wet for Piper. So wet and so ready. When Piper plunged two fingers deep into her warmth, she arched her back, and almost let out a primal scream. But Alex wasn't a screamer. Piper was though. Maybe the roles were reversed tonight.

So Alex opened herself up to her girlfriend wholly, and let those screams she'd never allowed to escape before, come rushing through her mouth and out into the sticky, sweet-smelling air. For Piper, too, this was a new experience, and with each new scream coming to rest in the heavy, hot atmosphere, she smiled, watching the girl she loved most writhing and bucking beneath her, riding her fingers which were dripping with Alex's juices.

And it was with one last, great, raspy scream that Alex climaxed, calling out Piper's name. Piper kept her fingers inside Alex, moving them gently now, until the throbbing aftereffects from her orgasm subsided, which was only after quite a while. And when she finally took them out and brought them up to her lips to taste, Alex lazily opened her eyes and gave her the dreamiest grin ever.

Alex pulled her girlfriend down next to her, and with their legs entwined, Piper buried her face in the crook of Alex's neck. Both of them were covered in sweat which cooled them as it dried, and the air smelled like sex. What a glorious way to fall asleep.


End file.
